vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotal Kahn
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= Summary Kotal Kahn is the emperor of Outworld in the current timeline after the death of Shao Kahn. He was a young boy of the realm of Osh-Tekk that admired the emperor and was declared as a god by those that were impressed by his power in Earthrealm. As an adult, he served Shao Kahn’s heir Mileena until her true origin was revealed by Reptile, which led Kotal to overthrow her and assume the title of emperor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Kotal/Ko'atal Kahn, Buluc Chabtan Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old (Has existed since the era of the Maya civilization) Classification: Osh-Tekk, General of Shao Kahn's army (former), Kahn of Outworld, War God (Referred to as one by Mayans) Powers and Abilities: |-|MKX= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense physical strength allowing him to crush skulls, rip off arms, completely obliterate bodies while sending heads flying sky-high with his strikes, etc.), Martial Arts (Skilled Mayan wrestler), Weapon Mastery (Wields Macana weapons), Longevity (He has lived for at least 4,000 years and hasn't aged since), Magic (Like all Osh-Tekk, he practices blood magick), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Light Manipulation (Can summon scorching sun beams), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his weapons with fire), Weapon Creation (Can summon his weapons from thin air), Portal Creation (Wields the Portal Stone, allowing him to travel between realms), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of smoke and fire), Attack Reflection (Can redirect projectiles), Forcefield Creation (Can create small frontal shields), Aura (Can cover himself in fire when using his sun powers), Telekinesis (Able to restrain without physical contact), Absorption (Can absorb life force and strength from consuming blood. His own totems can passively absorb spilt blood), Damage Boost (Via totems), Healing (Able to heal himself under his own sun beams), Damage Reduction (Via totems), Creation (Able to summon three different totems), Blood Manipulation (Stated to have practiced blood magic), Energy Manipulation (Able to imbue his attacks with yellow energies), Empowerment (Gains strength during daytime), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Unaffected from consuming contaminated blood) and Deconstruction (Took a blast from the Amulet of Shinnok) |-|MK11= All previous abilities enhanced, Transformation (Can turn into a massive, armored panther), Homing Attack (Can cause his sunbeams to follow targets), Earth Manipulation (Can create small, glowing fissures with his sword), Resistance to Insect Manipulation (A massive insect failed to spawn inside him after D'Vorah did her New Species fatality) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Incapacitated Goro and killed King Gorbak with ease. Was able to cut Kintaro, who survived an earthquake followed by a nuclear blast. Can cut himself) | City level (Wounded Shao Kahn with his Macana sword and bit his hand causing him to scream in pain. Later defeated him in kombat, forcing him to escape) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed. Speed of Light via sunbeams | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed. Speed of Light via sunbeams Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K (Wrestled with Shao Kahn) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Destroyed King Gorbak's head with a clap) | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Took a massive beating from Reiko) | City level (Took attacks from Shao Kahn) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters with magic and projectiles. Interplanetary with sunbeams. Standard Equipment: His massive Macana sword, a Tecpatl knife, the Portal Stone, his discus and his sickles. *'Optional Equipment:' Kamidogu of Outworld *'Can Create/Summon:' Totems, sacrificial altar Intelligence: Gifted; is the current ruler of an empire and a skilled combatant. Kahn is a wise emperor who has lead Outworld back to its former glory, beings like Ermac who possess the knowledge of thousands of Edenians have said that he is a suitable ruler for Outworld. Weaknesses: He is weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Abilities= *'Blood Offering:' Kotal wounds himself, gaining bonus damage in exchange for a portion of health. *'Yeyecame Disk:' Kotal summons a burning discus before throwing it at his opponent. **'Directed Rays:' Kotal uses the discus to launch a beam of light instead of throwing it. *'Tonatiuh Beam:' Kotal summons a damaging and healing beam of sunlight at his location. **Kotal can cause the sunlight to track the opponent's location and constantly seek them out. *'Air Takedown:' Kotal snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. **'Anti-Air Throw:' It has the opponent bounce after Kotal throws them. *'Saw Blade:' Kotal hooks the opponent's shoulder with his sword and rips it away. *'Overhead Sword Strike:' Kotal slams his sword down, creating an energy shockwave. *'Sword Shake:' Kotal spins his sword around before slamming it down, creating an energy shockwave. *'Sword Sweep:' Kotal slashes the opponent's feet with his sword to trip them. *'Sword Toss:' Kotal unsheathes his sword and throws it at the opponent horizontally. *'Mehtizquia Cut:' Kotal lifts the opponent up with his sword and saws their waist *'Xolal Quake:' Kotal stabs the ground with his sword, creating a flaming fissure. *'Coatl Parry:' Kotal draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them. *'Amocualli Totem:' Kotal summons a totem that increases the damage he deals. *'Teoyohtica Totem:' Kotal summons a totem that reduces the damage he takes. *'Chicahtoc Totem:' Kotal summons a totem that increases strength and gauge regeneration. *'Eztli Totem:' Kotal summons a totem that absorbs the opponent's blood and heals him. *'Tonatiu Burst:' Kotal attacks with a burst of light. *'Huehhueyi:' Kotal grabs and slices the opponent to drink their blood, increasing damage. *'God Ray:' Kotal summons a damaging and healing beam of sunlight at a distance. *'Tecuani Maul:' Kotal becomes a jaguar and leaps at the opponent. *'(Air) Tecuani Pounce:' Kotal dives while morphing into a jaguar. *'Kahn-Cut:' Kotal rushes forward and knocks the opponent into the air. |-|Brutalities= *'Kotally Awesome:' Kotal summons a beam of scorching sunlight that chars the opponent and causes their head to fall off their shoulders. *'Stick Around:' Kotal throws his burning discus or Macana sword at the opponent, lodging it into their chest. *'Totem This:' Kotal summons a crystal totem and delivers a double fist uppercut that utterly destroys their upper torso and launches their head up. *'Sawed Off:' Kotal slams his Macana sword into the opponent's shoulder and brutally saws their upper torso in a diagonal manner. *'Dry Rub:' Kotal grabs the opponent's face and pumps them full of yellow energy, forcing them to their knees. He throws them over his head and slams their chest before lifting them up to strike them with beam of sunlight that scorches and tears them in half. *'The Klassic:' Kotal does an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Burnt:' Kotal grabs the opponent by the neck and lifts them up. He raises his arm to summon a beam of sunlight behind them and burns them under it, charring their skinless corpse. *'Back Stabber:' Kotal throws the opponent to the ground behind him and stabs them in the chest with his sword. He cuts off their limbs and beheads them, planting his sword where their head used to be. *'Bad Kitty:' Kotal transforms into jaguar and runs towards the opponent to tackle them down. He bites off their throat and feasts on their face before swiping it with his claw. *'Down The Middle:' Kotal stabs his sword on the ground to stagger the opponent and slices them in half with one fell swoop of his sword. *'Not A Violent Kahn:' Kotal slashes the opponent's abdomen with his sickle, causing them to bleed profusely. He carries them over his head to drink their blood and slams them down headfirst, crushing their head and upper torso. *'Taste Of Blood:' Kotal slashes the opponent's abdomen with his sickle, causing them to bleed profusely. He carries them over his head to drink their blood until they die of exsanguination. *'Sawed:' Kotal swings his sword towards the opponent, lifting them up. He puts them down to saw their waist and cuts them in half before lifting their upper torso on his sword then drops it. |-|Super Moves= *'Sunburn:' Kotal calls down a beam of sunlight to strike his opponent and leave them stunned before charging them with his burning knife, stabbing them through the throat and bringing them to their knees. He then twists the knife by both ends to snap their neck, and delivers the coup de grace with a knee to their nose, breaking it. *'Fatal Blow (PINNED DOWN):' Kotal slams his sickles on his opponent's shoulders to start the move. He slashes them two times before slamming a sickle blade into their head. He leaves it there and impales them with his sword and uses it to lift the impaled opponent up in the air before slamming them down. Kotal finishes the move by creating a massive totem that hammers the sword deeper into their chest. Key: MKX | MK11 Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Kahn_Kotal.png|Kotal Kahn before becoming the emperor of Outworld. dank kotal.png|Dark Lord Kotal Kahn. kotal throne.jpg|Emperor Kotal in his temporary throne. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= DT1tWbv_-_Imgur.gif|Kotal Kahn in MK11. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Adults Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Wrestlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7